


Itty Bitty Me

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty reader, Fluff, Mild Angst, Mild hurt, Mindless Fluff, Other, Reader had a bad first owner, Reader had a bad past, Reader is mute, Rus is a good boyfriend, Semi Graphic Depictions of Torture, Swapfell Papyrus is Good, This is just fluff tho, and a good owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: You've been through some shit in your life. Rus is here to make it all better.





	Itty Bitty Me

**Author's Note:**

> for someone from tumblr!!! i hope this satisfies ^^
> 
> wooooooooo got something written!! yay :D

He always woke you up with the same four words. “Wakey wakey, sleepin’ beauty.” That was your siren call, along with the gentle play of boney fingers where your sleeping shirt had ridden up. You shivered through the sensation, eyes opening blearily to watch as that hard fingertip worked its way down to just above your waste line, stopping just above to tap twice before it moved away. You glanced up, a little disappointed, only to find Rus staring down at you with a sparkle of amusement in his eyelights.

“Y’know, the others never believe me when I tell them how much of a horndog you are.” He said, laughing at the indignant look you shot him. Rolling over, you pulled your blanket back up over your head, determined to go back to sleep if he was just going to be a jerk, only  _ to  _ jerk in surprise as a single hand scooped you up and brought you up close to his face. His stupid, smiling face.

With a quick peck of a kiss, Rus was grinning again, likely at the blush on your face, before he was taking you over to your little dresser. “M’lord wants us to go to the store for extra mac for tonight. So you’ve gotta get ready, beauty.” He said simply, like it was an every day occurrence for an older brother to call their younger brother “M’lord”, of all things, but the one time you’d asked both brothers had snickered until they cried, so you never asked again.

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes; Sans really just wanted extra cheese to snack on so he didn’t accidentally eat too much of what was meant for cooking. Again.

Still you nodded, hopping down from his hand once you were safely over the large dresser, stepping over to your own to pick out the day’s clothes. A cute cardigan and a nice pair of leggings? Perfect for the cooler weather. You slipped out of your night clothes, shaking your pantied butt to make Rus laugh before you pulled on your oversized, burnt orange cardigan and slipped into your deep black leggings. 

Rus provided your warm, brown boots, watching you with a soft smile as you pulled them on before scooping you up once more and giving you a nice nuzzle before popping off into the void. 

Your breath was only stolen for a moment before you were back in the real world, store shelves surrounding you and the sound of a quickly escaping cart letting it be known someone, once again, had been startled by Rus’ grand entrance. You mimed a laugh, jerking your thumb back at the human that was peering around the corner, Rus following the line of sight and chuckling along with you. 

It was easy to find the brand of cheese and noodles Sans preferred for his own special kind of mac n cheese, Rus actually paying for both items this time, along with a caramello bar for you as a treat before he took a shortcut back home, setting the bag of groceries on the counter for Sans before Rus took you to the living room. 

You were set atop your special cushion, thick and plush so you could see everything the brothers saw, along with a square of your chocolate bar. Rus lounged back next to you, headphones on as he plugged in the controller to his favorite console and started up a new game of Minecraft. Rus just wouldn’t believe you that X Box was an inferior system, or that Minecraft was much easier to play on PC. He’d just spout something like “CONSOLE MASTER RACE” and that would be the end of the argument because you’d be laughing too hard to argue. 

For some reason, this time he’d decided to play on hardcore mode, which… it wasn’t like you didn’t have faith in his abilities? And more that, for  _ being  _ a skeleton, your bonefriend sure had a hard time with them in game. 

It was days like these that made you sit back, relax, and try not to think of the old days. The days spent in a cold cage, nothing but hard metal bars surrounding you, not even a shred of clothing on your back to soften them. A hamster’s water bottle nearly empty. A tiny bowl of seeds the only thing keeping your stomach from shriveling in on itself. The scars of being thrown around that cage and, the one time you’d disobeyed a direct order, the sting of flaming embers on your bare back as a cigarette pressed cruelly to it.

Rus had asked about that scar once, but after you’d had something he’d told you later was a panic attack, he’d never asked again. Something told you if you did let him in on that little secret, the woman who’d owned you before would never see the light of day again.

Something about that scared you. Not that Rus was capable of such things, you knew how things were Underground and he’d told you his LV, but that, if he killed someone now, you might not ever see him again.

It made the tiny soul inside your chest ache something fierce, so you’d never told him. But he’d never pushed it either.

Sighing as you finished the last piece of chocolate he’d given you, you lounged back on your pillow, laughing at him as he cursed, dodging the arrows from a cave skeleton. You laughed even harder as the screen tinged red and the words “You Died” filled the screen, Rus giving you a side glare as he deleted the world and started a new one, determination in his eyelights.

Sans found the two of you later, asleep with mouths open, Rus laid out on top of your pillow, his hand tangled with your limbs. He snickered to himself, taking a few pictures for his private collection before covering the two of you with the afgahn off the back of the couch.

Really, the two of you were so cute together, Sans was going to get a toothache.


End file.
